Beijo Proibido, Sonho Secreto
by AnnyeC
Summary: No epílogo de Eclipse,vemos que Leah teve um sonho com Bella. Mas como exatamente foi esse sonho? Como os membros da alcateia reagiram a ele? Trecho: "Não sabia por que, mas eu estava arrasada.(...) Eu estava com muito... CIUMES! (...) Não acredito! Você anda tendo sonhos eróticos com Bella? HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas a história.  
Essa fanfic já foi postada antes, por mim mesma, no Nyah!. Não se trata de plágio, ok?

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Capítulo Único **

**P.O.V. Leah**

_Eu estava correndo a caminho de Forks, na minha forma de loba.  
Não sabia por que, mas eu estava arrasada. Lembrei-me da dor que eu sentia toda vez que eu via a Emily e o Sam juntos._

_E de repente eu comecei a seguir um caminho que eu não costumava seguir. Eu sabia que eu o conhecia, mas não sabia de onde.  
Cheguei perto de uma casa, ela era conhecida, mas eu provavelmente só havia ido ali umas duas vezes, e nunca havia de fato entrado nessa casa._

_Eu fiquei parada em frente a uma janela, observando-a.  
Quando de repente Bella Swan e um dos sanguessugas foram até ela para observar a lua._

_Eu particularmente não gostava de Isabella. Era bom ver todos tão desconfortáveis quanto eu naquela matilha, claro, mas torturar o Jacob como ela fazia, deixara de ser maldade e passou a ser perversão há muito tempo.  
Sem contar que ela era toda amiguinha dessa corja nojenta de bebedores de sangue. Ai, quando vinha algum pra mata-la, Jacob ficava:  
"- Ah, meu Deus vamos salvar a Bella, não podemos deixar ela se machucar, blá, blá, blá..."._

" - Ela não procurou por isso? Deixe-a morrer!" – Eu disse, assim que fomos avisados dos sugadores de Seattle. Só faltou Jacob me bater. Mas o que eu podia fazer se era o que ela merecia?

_Bom, mas diante do quanto eu não gostava de Isabella, fiquei surpresa o quanto eu me sentia mal pela visão. Eu estava odiando ver o sanguessuga tão perto dela.  
Talvez minha loba interior protegesse qualquer um de vampiros. Qualquer UM..._

_Porem eu comecei a me sentir deprimida, e ao mesmo tempo com muita, muita raiva. Me sentia impotente e cheia de... CIUMES?!_

_Diante disso eu comecei a uivar, e depois sai correndo pela mata._

_"– Não, não vá!" – Ouvi Isabella gritar ao longe. Voltei imediatamente para frente de sua casa. "– Eu preciso fazer isso Edward. Desculpe-me." – Ela disse para o sanguessuga dela. Depois ouvi passos descendo as escadas, até ela abrir a porta. "– Podemos conversar?" – Ela me olhou suplicante. Sabe-se lá Deus o porquê eu assenti atendendo o seu pedido. Fui para a floresta atrás de sua casa, me transformei de volta e fui para a entrada da sua casa para encontra-la novamente.  
"– Pode dizer."  
" – Eu sei que tenho feito tudo errado, principalmente com você, mas eu juro que tenho motivo. Acontece que eu não posso mais fugir disso. Por muito tempo eu fiquei perguntando 'o que pensaram disso? ' e eu decidi: 'que se danem! '. O fato que é que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você. Eu sei que vão falar sobre nós, afinal numa cidade desse tamanho é normal que falem. Mas eu te amo. E vou lutar por esse amor." – Ela estava se declarando para MIM? Espera ai, ela era lésbica?  
E de repente ela se aproximou, colocou os braços em minha volta e me beijou. Estranhamente eu não sentia nojo. Na verdade eu estava amando.  
Os lábios dela era macios e doces. Estar abraçada a ela estava sendo a melhor coisa que me acontecera por muito tempo.  
Ela finalizou o beijo mordendo meu lábio inferior. Depois colou a testa na minha e disse:  
" – Eu te amo, Leah."._

Acordei assustada. Sentei na cama e acendi o abajur.

Diabos, desde que Jake tinha beijado essa menina ficávamos pensando nela 24h por dia. Agora, além de ter que aguentar Sam pensando em Emily e como eles se amavam,eu teria que pensar também em Isabella. Que droga!

Ouvi um uivo. ÓTIMO! Hora de fazer ronda. Malditos vampiros que não saiam de vez da cidade.

Sai da minha casa, e assim que cheguei à floresta me transformei. Ouvi imediatamente os pensamentos de Embry, Sam e Seth.  
_Estamos perto da fronteira Leah. Eu e o Seth estamos voltando agora, faça ronda com Embry até ás 6h, e depois troque com Quil. _– Pensou Sam, enquanto voltava para La Push.

_Não era para eu trocar de lugar com Jacob?_ – Perguntei.

_Ele está passando por momentos difíceis Leah. Deixe-o em paz_. – Falou Sam, tendo aprovação de Embry e Seth.

_Como quiserem então, me desculpem por não amar a adoradora de sanguessugas. _– Disse.

_Não vou discutir Leah_. – E nesse momento ele se transformou em humano.

Então Jacob merecia defesa, a defesa que eu não tive. Até hoje tenho que aguentar ele e Emily, ver o quanto eles se amam, e o quanto ela o merece e superar isso. No entanto, Jacob podia ficar que nem um idiota chorando por alguém que não gostava dele.

_Argh, às vezes você é muito melodramática Leah. Você também teve ajuda, só não soube SE ajudar._ – Disse Seth, também se transformando. É, o dia mal havia começado e todos já estavam me criticando. Que ótimo. Queria que eles tivessem passando pelo que eu passei...

_Eu meio que te entendo Leah_. – Disse Embry. Há... Já ia começar a baboseira. Como se algum deles já tivessem sentido o que sinto.

_Não, você não entende. Agora pare de pensar e faça sua ronda_. – Disse cortando o assunto. Não estava a fim hoje. Já tinha tido minha dose de Isabella Swan nessa semana.  
E sem querer meu sonho veio à tona, sendo revelado para Eembry.

_Não acredito! Você anda tendo sonhos eróticos com Bella? HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ_– Ele caiu na gargalhada, enquanto grunhia na forma de lobo. _Mas e ai gostou? Vai entrar pra briga também? HÁHÁ..._

_Sonhos eróticos uma ova! Foi só um beijo. E a culpa é toda de Jacob, ok?!_ – Disse em minha defesa. – _E olha bem, se você pensar nisso com alguém, eu juro que a convivência nessa alcateia vai ficar impossível. Você vai descobrir o que é crueldade._ – Disse já pensando na sua mãe, e quem seria seu pai.

_Como quiser então Leah_. – Ele ficou bravo comigo. Tipo muito puto mesmo. Ele ficava assim só de pensar no seu possível pai. Mas é culpa dele, ele não devia ficar xeretando na minha vida. – _Não se preocupe Leah. Agora pare de pensar e vá fazer a ronda_.

Uh, ele tinha ficado bravinho mesmo. Deixei isso de lado, e terminei minha ronda. Embry não pensou mais em nada, e nem eu.  
Assim que Quil e Paul chegaram, eu me transformei. Tinha decidido voltar para minha casa, andando mesmo.

No caminho passei pela First Beach. Lá estava Jacob, no topo de um dos penhascos, todo deprimido.

Imediatamente lembrei-me do meu sonho. Fiquei até arrepiada, droga.  
Bom, agora que Embry sabia, as chances de Jacob (e toda matilha) saberem eram grandes. Então, eu acho que era melhor ele saber de mim. Eu já era aberração por ser uma loba – a única. Se eu virasse lésbica...

Se bem que iria ficar péssimo pra mim. Já sei: eu vou culpar o Jacob pelo sonho. Afinal se ele não tivesse aqueles pensamentos nojentos de garotos eu jamais pensaria em Bella. Na verdade eu jamais pensaria em mulher. Porque eu não gosto. Vocês entenderam.

Enquanto me dirigia a Jacob, eu tive meu ultimo pensamento sobre o assunto – aquele eu apagaria de minha mente, e que nunca ninguém jamais saberia:  
Isabella Swan definitivamente beijava bem. Eu finalmente entendera o porquê dela ser tão disputada.


End file.
